


sensational debut

by cosmicfeat



Category: GOT7
Genre: Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicfeat/pseuds/cosmicfeat
Summary: think about it this way, it's night and you're feeling kinda seductive.





	

he fucc you

the end.


End file.
